A long day corrected version
by Danimully
Summary: It's a long and horrible day for Abby, Luka, Susan and Carter...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my second story...

Hope it isn't to confusing...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A long day  
Rating: PG 13 and 15/R ( for violence )...  
Disclaimer: Er character not mine, just the bad guys and the police  
Pairings: Abby/Luka ; Susan/ Carter; Jerry and others

PS: Luka and Abby didn't brake up and Susan is with carter...

County General  
Saturday  
06:47 AM

Luka and Abby entered in the ER by the ambulance bay doors, as usual. Today was hot, it wasn't even seven in the morning, but the summer promised to be one of the most hot in years.

' Good morning Abby... Luka...' said Susan.

' Why are you so happy ? ' asked Luka as Abby went to the lounge.

' Because it's a good day...' said Susan.

' Weaver is off this weekend...' completed Jerry.

' Ah... ' said Luka, with a little smile.

Susan nodded, smiling. Carter appeared besides his girlfriend, with a chart in his hands. He didn't even started his shift, but was already attending patients.

Luka turned and walked into the lounge. Abby was changing to start her day.

' I'm glad that the ER has air conditioner... ' she said while Luka was opening his locker.

' Yeah... ' he said with a smile as Abby was shaking her hand, faning herself, because of the hot weather. ' But you know what ? You're beautiful when you're sweaty...'

Abby looked at him when she understood the double meaning of the phrase.

' Luka... ' she said exasperated.

' What ? ' he said, feigning not to know what he said.

'You're incorrigible, you know ? ' she said, shaking her head negativelly.

Luka changed and walked to her, kissing her.

' But you love anyway... ' he said.

Abby smiled.

' Convinced...' she said, walking past him and to the door.

' Hey, where are you going ? ' he asked, turning around.

' To start my shift or do you think that just because Weaver isn't here, we can do what we want ? ' Abby asked, opening the door.

' But we still have ten minutes...' Luka protested, following her. ' Abby ? '

Abby didn't stop.

' Stay away, Kovac...' she said.

Luka grimaced. He knew he was in trouble when she spoke his surname, but nothing serious, though.

' Someone is in trouble... ' Carter said, smiling.

Luka rolled his eyes.

' Take care of your life, Carter...' he said, walking toward the counter, picking up a chart and going to see the patient. Carter continued to smile...  
----------

West Liberty Bank  
10:24 AM

Outside of the most richest bank in the city, it was a normal day. People busy, walking for work or going to the bank and traffic, being traffic. There was a car, parked on the other side of the street with five men inside, talking. Near there was a grey van, parked too. The occupants were waiting for the clock to be on 10: 30 to put their plan in practice.

' What time is it ? ' asked one man, probably the leader.

' Ten - twenty eight...' said the one that was behind the wheel.

Both heard guns being prepared and knew their guys were ready go, with masks on their heads. The leader turned and watched the bank again. It was almost time. 


	2. Chapter 2

County General  
10:36 AM

Abby was attending a trauma, with Susan, but their patient died

' Time of death, 10:36 AM...' she said, taking off her gloves.

Susan took off her protection glasses while Haleh turned off the monitors.

Both walked out of trauma one and went to the counter. Luka and Carter were still attending the patient's kid, in trauma 2.

' What happened between you and Luka in the lounge this morning ? ' asked Susan, curious to hear about the argument between her two friends.

Abby looked at her and after to the ones that were listening behind them: Jerry and Lily.

' Well...' she said, turning back to Susan.' Just Luka being Luka...'

Susan didn't understood what she meant, but when she looked at Abby's eyes, she knew what was said.

' Oh...' said Susan, disconnecting herself of the counter.

Abby inclined herself and whispered to her friend:

' He said that I looked beautiful when I'm sweaty...'

' You have a little horny guy at home... ' said Susan with a smile.

' Little ? ' asked Abby. ' He isn't little... to tell you the truth, he's above average...'

Susan eyes and mouth were wide when she heard what Abby said.

' Abby...' Susan said, surprised.

Abby was embarrassed for what she had said and looked down

' I can't believe I said that... ' she said, not looking up.

' Neither can I...' Susan said, while Jerry and Lily were trying to hold their laughs.

Abby and Susan didn't see Luka and Carter approach the counter.

' What you guys are laughing about ? ' asked Carter.

The girls turned and saw them.

' Nothing...' said Abby, taking a chart in her hand.

Luka looked at her. Her face was red...

' Abby...' he said.

But she walked away with Susan.

' What the hll were they laughing at ? ' asked Carter.

' Oh, I don't know...' said Jerry. ' Abby may have told us a secret...'

He looked at Luka and Lily did the same, but checking him out and smiling.

_Uh - uh... _Luka thought. _Did she just checked me out ?_

' Abby...' he shouted for his girlfriend.

Luka went after her and Carter stood there, wondering what was going on.  
----------

West Liberty bank

The bank was clear, just a few people on the express machines because of the weekend, so they didn't have any trouble to invade it. The thieves entered it, turned down the alarm and the cameras and seven of then went downstairs to the safe while the other three staid on the first floor. The seven put their guns on the floor and one of them walked to the crates (the safe was inside it) and put a bomb on the floor, near the door. After, he ran back and the leader pressed the button on the detonator. The bomb exploded the door, sending it to the air.

' Let's go guys... ' said the leader. ' We only have ten minutes...'

The thieves picked up their things and went to the safes door. There, they rode a machine like a machine gun and broke the code after a few seconds. The safes door opened and them saw their moment on it. They went to catch it up the machine, but the leader stood outside, checking his watch. 


	3. Chapter 3

County General  
11:54 AM

Abby and Luka walked out of Exam One. She had consulted Luka after reading her patient's tests results, that now was going to be admitted on Oncology to do more tests, after a long talk.

' Thanks Luka... ' she said, walking through the hallway.' It was hard to convince her that she needed to be admitted here...'

' You're welcome...' he said, stopping.

When Abby didn't stop, he grab her arm gently, making her turning around. 

' Listen, when is your lunch break ? ' he asked her quietly.

' Well, it will be... ' she said, looking at her watch. ' In less then ten minutes... Susan and I are going to Doc Magoo's because we don't have much time... when is your's ? '

' In a little while...' he said. ' I'll meet you there...'

' Okay...'she said, kissing him quickly.

' We'll be waiting...' Abby said.

She started to walk away, when Luka asked:

' Hey, what did you said to them earlier in the lobby ? '

Abby turned to look at him and without stopping her walking, she smiled.

' We're even... ' she said.

With this, she turned and walked away, leaving Luka standing there, looking lost...  
----------

West Liberty Bank  
Same time

The group of thieves were taking the money bags upstairs when they heard sirens, a lot of lauds sirens.One thief, walked to the window and looked between the blinders.

' S#t, we are enclosed... ' he said. ' What are we going to do ? '

' I already thought of that... ' said the leader. ' Plan b... let's get out by the back...'

They took the bags up and went downstairs again, making their way to the emergency exit, that were near the safe's room. They walked quickly towards it.

' Rafe is waiting for us...' said the leader.

One of the men ran in front of the group and opened the door, when a shot has heard.. The thief fell down with the impact of the bullet, but his hand were in his gun, so when he was falling, the gun went off. The bullets hit the a police officer twice, making him fall too.

Another thief went and picked up the hurt one and helped him to get up.

' And now ? 'asked another one.

' Let's get out of here...' said the leader. They get out quickly and walked to the van, which was parked behind the bank. But there were something wrong. The engine was turned on, but Rafe wasn't in any place. The leader went to the front of the van and saw that inside Rafe fell against the wheel, blood in the corner of his mouth and two gunshots in the win shield. He was probably dead.

' S#T... ' the leader said, walking to the other side.

He opened the van's door and pushed Rafe to the side. Sitting down, he felt for a pulse. It was weak, but was there. Before he closed the door, he looked outside and saw the officer in the ground. The officer looked at him for a few seconds. The leader then took his gun and shot him in the head, before closing the door.

' All set ? The shot's probably startled the police, we have to go...' the leader said, turning around.

The thieves were finishing to put the bags in the van and when the last thief outside was going to enter, he received a gunshot in the heel.

' Aaaahhhhh...' he shouted. Two hands put him in the van and close the door.

' Let's go... ' said the leader, putting the van in movement, while the officer that was in the corner ran off, talking in his radio to call back up. 


	4. Chapter 4

County General  
12:06 PM

Abby was looking at a magazine while waiting for Susan on the ER reception. After a few seconds, Susan arrived putting a chart on the discharge pile. She groaned.

' You're okay ? ' asked Abby after looking at her.

' Sometimes, the patients make me so irritated... ' Susan said. ' But I'm glad it's my luch hour... '

She turned around the counter, meeting Abby and said to Jerry:

' Only beep me in fourty - five minutes...I don't want to know what's appening or if a patient is dying or if the world is finishing... nothing... '

' But, if Weaver calls ? ' he asked.

' Specially not her...' said Susan ' Don't call me for anything...'

' Okay, Dr. Lewis... ' said Jerry.

Abby smiled and they walked outside. Just in this minute, an ambulance parked. The paramedic got out.

' Hey, Susan... Abby... ' said the paramédic. ' Can you pick this case ? '

' No... ' said Abby and Susan, both at the same time. The paramedic look at them.

' We're on our break... ' said Susan. ' Call someone inside...'

The paramedic nodded and rolled the gourney inside, as Abby and Susan walked to Doc Maggo's. They were crossing the street, when a van came in a hurry in same street...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The van was coming in a hurry, but the leader saw two women crossing the street. He quickly stepped on the breaks and turned the wheel. They scaried themselves while the van crashed in another car, that was parked. The two doctors looked at each other, frightened.

' Oh, my God... 'said Susan while Abby went to see the victims.

She followed Abby and could see that in the front seats, was a man, trying to focus, because of the crash.

' Sir, can you hear me ? ' asked Abby.

When she didn't have an answer, Abby put her hand inside the cabin, to check the man's vitals, when he grabbed her hand. Abby, scaried, tried to pull her hand out, but he was grabbing it strongly. Susan, seeing it, stepped back and when she turned to go back to the hospital, to call help, one hand in her shoulder stopped her. Her blood froze, when the hand spun her around again.

' Don't try anything... ' the man in front of her said, then walking behind her and putting his gun on the small of her back. The man looked at Abby, still whispering in Susan's ear. ' Or she dies... ' 

Susan nodded, looking in front of her and to Abby. She could see that the other woman was scaried to death.

The man grabbing Abby's hand, was now of the van and was grabbing her neck. 

' What we are going to do ? ' asked another thief, running close the their leader. Sirens could be heard, still weakly, but near. ' The police will be arriving soon... '

' Come... ' the leader said. He pressed Abby's neck. She closed here eyes, while trying to get his hands out of her neck, but he was stronger. He gave her a jostle, hissing and turned around to go to the diner in front of him, while still grabbing Abby for her neck. ' You, take the money... quickly...'

When they entered the diner, a waitress and the cooker were preparing the orders. There were three others people in there: two nurses, Lidya and Ioshy (that came back after a few years) and another man, that started at the hospital two days ago. The thieves pointed their guns to them and without pity, shot them three times, in the chest and head. One of them, went to the kitchen and shot the cooker. Another one did the same with the waitress. Abby and Susan closed their eyes and were hearing just the shots. At least the, the didn't see the horrible scene.

' You two, don't move...' Said the leader, pushing Abby toward a table. She hit the table, but was able to keep on her feet. She started to cough roughly. Susan helped her and both sat on the seats, one in front of the other.They were scaried to death.

' Are you okay, Abby ? ' Susan asked, trying to be stronger, but it was difficult with the situation.

Abby continued to cough. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her hands trembled.

The rest of the group, three on the total, entered with the money bags.

' You two... ' said the leader to two thieves that were beside him. ' Close the blinders... '

The did as were told. Susan tried to whisper to Abby, that was still trying to recover her breath. Her hands went to her neck slowly. She knew the thief's fingers would leave a mark, and Luka...

' Oh, my God... ' she whispered. ' Luka... '

' What ? ' asked Susan quietly.

' He and Carter will be here in a few minutes...'Abby said. ' Or, at least, he will...'

' Hey, stop talking... ' said one of the thieves. ' Or I kill you...'

Abby looked at him for a few seconds. The thief walked toward her and raised his hand to hit her, but the leader stopped him. She flinched.

' Let them alone and concentrate.. ' said him.

The thief looked at her and walked away. The leader looked at Abby and Susan for a moment, but turned.

Abby closed her eyes and Susan took a deep breath. It would be a game of waiting what would happen, and be a long day... 


	5. Chapter 5

Luka put his stethoscope around his neck and sighed. He finished one more patient. It was a difficult day today...

' Jerry, I'm going to have lunch... ' he said, passing the reception.

Jerry nodded. Carter, that was erasing a patient's name from the board, heard that and asked:

' Can I go with you ? '

' Sure.. ' Luka said, putting his hands on each side of the stethoscope on his neck. ' Susan and Abby are there for a while now... '

Carter nodded. He lift the board to its place and walked out the reception, following Luka out the ER.

' So, what are you guys doing for Valentine's day ? ' Carter asked.

' Abby and I are going out... I'm preparing a surprise for her... ' Luka said. ' You ? '

' Well, not really sure... Susan has to work... ' Carter said.

' Ah, well... I still think you coul... ' Luka was saying, but stopped when he saw what's was going on. Carter looked from the floor to what get Luka's attention.

There were various police cars, parked in the street, with the lights on, but no sirens. There was a van crashed near and police barriers on the street and on the entrance of the ER. Police officers were talking and shouting, orders were being said. There was even some men from ESU.

' Why didn't someone told us about this ? ' asked Carter, walking toward an officer. ' Excuse - me ? '

The officer turned around.

' What's going on here ? ' asked Carter, with Luka behind him.

' You are ? ' asked the officer.

' Dr. John Carter and Dr. Luka Kovac... ' said Carter.

' Well, there were a little incident... ' said the officer.

' Come on, we can see that this is no little incident... ' said Carter.

The officer looked at him and at Luka, considering what he would say to them.

' Some bank robbers that we were chasing crashed and went inside that diner...' the officer said finally.

'Are there any hostages with them ? ' asked Luka, worrying about Abby and Susan.

The officer looked at them. They were visible worried.

' We don't know... ' said the officer. ' The diner was getting ready for lunch...'

Luka turned to the side and passed his hand over his face and Carter put his hands on his waist, sighing. The officer looked at them.

' Our girlfriends are in there... ' said Carter, passing his hand on his hair.

The officer looked at them, but called his Sargent, after a few moments.

' Sargeant... '

' What? ' he shouted. ' I don't have time, Cooper... we are in the middle of a situation... '

' I know, but you really want to come here... '

The Sargent sighed and walk toward his subordinate.

'This better be good Cooper... ' the sergeant said.

' Well, this are Dr. Carter and Dr... ? ' said the officer.

' Kovac... 'said Luka. ' Look, we really need to go there... '

' Sorry, we don't know what's going on over there... ' said the sergeant. ' Once that it's all clear, we call you... '

' No, you don't understand... ' said Luka. ' Our girlfriends are in there...'

The sergeant looked at them.

' Okay, you two come with me... ' 


	6. Chapter 6

Luka and Carter were standing, near the ESU truck. They had discussed a plan about the best way to contact the thieves. After long conversations over the phone, they agree to let the two doctors enter and treat the wounded. They also made sure that Abby and Susan were all right.

Now, another cop was putting a small camera on Luka's coat and two microphones in Carter's.

' Don't do anything that call their atentions... ' said the sergeant.

' But, aren't they going to search us ? ' asked Carter, eying the cop and his microphones.

' That's what we're hopping for... ' said the sergeant ' Thar's why we are hiding a smaller microphone on you... they are going to discover the big one... '

' But not the other... ' completed Luka.

The sergeant nodded. Carter looked at them and nodded too, visible nervous.

Now they were ready for the action. The police officer gave them their coats. The sergeant speak while they put theirs coats on.

' Remember, try to speak with them during the exams and Luka... try to show us their guns or faces... '

Luka and Carter nodded.

' Okay, let's go... ' said the sergeant.

Luka and Carter walked towards Doc Maggo's feeling everyones eyes on them.

The police had isolated the area, putting barriers on both ways of the street and in the entrance of the hospital. Nurses and doctors were there, looking forward to the plan to go right and to them to be safe..

Luka and Carter continued to walk toward the dinner.

' I'm so nervous...' said Carter.' I never did this... '

' I did... ' said Luka.' In the war...'

Carter looked at Luka but didn't say anything.

' We are here... silence now... ' said Luka , knocking on the door.  
---------- 

A pair of green eyes appeared on the now open door, and satisfied, opened it more to let them to enter.

' The doctors are here...' the man said.

Luka and Carter entered the dinner and stopped. The thieves asked them to put their hands on theirs heads and started to search them. When the found a microphone with Carter, they got up and handed it to the leader.

' I'm so disappointed with you... ' said the leader

One of them, turned his gun around and hit Carter on the kidney, the one that he was stabbed a few years ago, with it's cable. Carter fell down, felling a horrible pain. Luka closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to contain himself.

' Where are they ? ' asked him, looking to their leader. ' Are they hurt ? '

' In the bathroom... ' said the leader. ' But first... treat ours woundeds... '

With that , the leader turned around and started to walk away. A man behind Luka pushed him while Carter was obliged to stand up and walk towards the wounded men.

' Did you hurt them ? ' asked Luka again, but was ignored.

The man said nothing. He only talked about the wounds of his colleagues.

' This one was shot in the foot and that one was shot twice by a policeman... ' said the leader.

Luka looked at Carter and walked to the guy who had a bullet in his feet. The wound was near his ankle, so it wasn't very clear. There was a piece of bone out the wound

' This guy will need surgery...' said Luka.

' This one too... ' said Carter, looking at the other guy, that had two bullets in him: one in his abdomen, near the stomach and another in the shoulder. Carter looked at the leader and got up. ' We can't do anything for him here...'

' Do what you can... ' said the leader.

' He needs to be entubated and a surgery too... ' continued Carter. ' He will need transfusions... '

The leader thought for a few moments.

'You're both doctors... ' he said. ' And here, we have knifes, cloths and water... you can do an operation... and if you really want to see the women... you'll do what we say...'

Luka and Carter looked at each other again.

' I'm not a curgion... ' said Luka, turning and looking around.

' I have some experience in surgery... ' said Carter. ' But I need to have help... '

Luka had an idea when he listening Carter saying. .

' Maybe they can help us...' Luka's said, talking about Abby and Susan. ' One of them has experience in surgery... '

The leader looked at them.

' Which one ? ' he asked, but Luka and Carter didn't answered. The leader asked again, now more forcefully ' Which one ? '

' Abby... ' said Luka, closing his eyes. ' The smaller one... '

The leader smiled.

' Thank you... ' he said, than turned to two of his men. ' Bring them here... '

Carter walked towards Luka and whispered.

' What are you doing ? '

' I want them here with us if we have to go to the hospital... ' Luka said, looking at Carter in the eyes. ' They will be safe with us... '

Carter nodded, after a few seconds. Both of them looked to the side when they heard Susan say something to the thief.

Abby and Susan are dragged by the arm by the thieves.

' What do you want with us ? ' asked Abby.

' Be carefull... ' said Susan, when they release them.

She looked at what was happening and Abby did the same. When Abby saw Luka, she ran to his arms. Susan ran to Carter's

' Are you okay ? ' Luka asked Abby.

She looked up at him and nodded. He couldn't help but notice marks of fingers in her neck. She notice that he saw it and put her hand on her neck.

' What's this ? ' he asked gently.

' Nothing... ' she said.

' Who did this to you ? ' he asked, putting away her hand.

' We'll talk later... ' she said.

The leader cleared his throat, making the four of them to look at him.

' Very well... ' the leader said. ' They are here... '.

Carter nodded, knowing that they have things to do.

' Abby, I need you here... ' he said. ' Susan, can you help Luka ? '

Susan nodded. Abby looked at Luka.

' It's okay... ' he said.

She nodded and went with Carter as Susan went to assist Luka

' What do we have here ? ' Abby asked.

' Shot twice: in the belly and in the shoulder... ' said Carter. ' I need knifes and water...'

' Carter, he needs an operation... ' she said. ' We can't do it here... '

' I know, but we have to try... ' Carter said, looking at her.

Abby crossed her arms.

' Abby... ' Carter said again.

When she didn't move, one of the thieves walked near her. Luka looked at her and when theirs eyes met, he pleaded with her to do what Carter was asking, but she was stubborn.

' Do as he's says... ' said the man.

' We can't... he needs to be entubated and anesthesia...' she said.

The man did not have much patience. He hit her with some strength and she fell down to the ground. Luka started to walk toward the man, he was going to kill him. Nobody hits his girlfriend. But was hit with the a cable of a gun in the face, near his right eye. He fell down too. Carter tried to do something but was restrained by another man with his gun. Susan was so surprised that she staid where she was.

The thief that hit Abby, knelled besides her and took her chin in his hand forcefully, made her look at Luka and two of his colleagues. She closed her eyes, because the man was hurting her. She felt the taste of blood in her mouth.

' Look... ' he said. When she didn't open her eyes, he squeezed her chin. ' I said look... '

She opened her eyes and saw one of the men, kick Luka in the ribs. Luka put his hand on his side and turned on the other side, pressing his head to the ground. The other man kicked his kidney. The first man kicked his stomach.

' Aaaaahhhhh... ' groaned Luka, still in the ground.

' Look, it's you fault that your boyfriend is getting a beating... ' the man said to Abby.

Abby felt her eyes starting to water.

' Stop... ' she pleaded. ' Please, stop... '

' Will you do as you told ? ' said the man.

She nodded. The man released her and the other two stopped hitting Luka. Abby got up and ran to him, still on the ground. The man securing Carter released him as well. Susan helped Abby with Luka.

Carter looked at his friends and turned to the leader, knowing that this was enough.

' Let's negociate... ' Carter said to the leader.

' What's your proposal ? ' asked the leader.

' Well... ' said Carter. ' We can't do surgery here... so I was thinking about.. ' 


	7. Chapter 7

Carter was on the phone with the sergeant of police and Weaver ( that arrived on the scene after seeing what was going on on television ) for more than 30 minutes, discussing his plan and when he hang up, he said to the leader.

' Very well... ' said Carter. ' They are going to do it... '

The leader smiled and turned around, looking to his companies and to the doctors.

' They are going to do it... ' he announced to his group and continued to speak as Carter went to kneel in front of Abby, Luka and Susan.

' What's happening, John ? ' asked Susan.

' Weaver is going to close the ER... ' he whispered. ' She's going with my plan... this is a good thing... '

' How is this a good thing ? ' Susan asked her boyfriend as Abby and Luka glared at him.

' Well. we are going to be there, right ? ' Carter asked. ' And we know the ER better then they... '

' You're crazy... ' said Susan. ' We will end up dead... '

' Ssssshhhhhh... listen to me... ' said Carter as he was interrupted.

' Shut up... ' said a thief, turning his head to them.

Carter looked at him than turned to whisper to his friends.

' We can get out of there... ' Carter said.

Luka looked at him and nodded.

' They frist... ' he said and Carter nodded.

' Luka... ' said Abby but he put a hand on her mouth.

' You're both crazy... ' said Susan, shaking her head.

' It's our only chance...' Carter said.

The thief turned around and gave Carter a blow with his rifle butt.

' I said shut up... ' said the thief, looking at them.

He gave Carter two more blows. Susan put her hand is her mouth, desperately. Abby turned her head and put a hand in front of her face to not see her friend getting beat and Luka, closed his eyes praying in Croatian to this nightmare to stop...

----------

07:29 PM

Weaver entered the ER, followed by nurses, doctors and police officers. They were evacuating the ER and more two floors of the building.

' Good, listen up everybody... ' she said, turning to the group. ' We're evacuating the ER and two more floors as asked... the patients more seroius or in need of help are going upstairs and the others are going to triage that we are mounting outside.. it's two blocks from here... '

Frank looked at them and after Weaver let them go, turned to her.

' What are you doing Frank ? ' she asked, walking towards the reception desk.

' Expecting your orders... ' he said.

' My orders are to get out of here... ' she said. ' Where's Jerry ? '

' In radiology.. ' said Frank..

' Call them and says that nobody can come over here... ' Weaver said, turning and walking, in the middle of chaos.

' Jerry too ? ' he asked, picking up the phone.

' Specially Jerry...' she said walking away.  
----------

Too bad that Jerry wasn't in radiology. He was on the bathroom, reading a magazine about aero models, with an walkman turned on, singing along the music.  
----------

Doc Magoo's  
08:17 PM

The phone rang when the hospital was ready, as combinated. This was the sign that they were waiting. The leader turned around and smiled to his group.

' It's time... ' he said. Then, looking at Luka and Carter. ' You guys... carry him... '

They looked at the guy who took the shots. He was bad.

'And what if we can't ? 'asked Luka, turning his head and looking at the leader.

' Your girl is going to pay... ' the leader said, as a thief took Abby by her arm and threatened her with his gun.

Luka looked at her. She was frightenned. Don't make it was not an option.

The leader looked at Susan and said:

' You, help Karl... '

Susan looked at the man who was hort on the foot and nodded. She would need help, but she was afraid to ask She neede to do it alone.

' Okay, let's go...' said the leader, taking Abby with hin, by the arm.

The five of them walked to the door, each one with a thief by his or her side. Luka and Carter were helping the wounded guy to walk towards the door as Susan was doing with Karl.

As cobined, there were no police cars or officers near the entrace of the diiner nor the hospital. The leader walked first, holding Abby. She could feel a gun on her back. The leader knew, however, that there were ESU cops hiding, waiting to be on action.

' ESU cops... ' the leader said. ' We have four hostages... if we fell, they fell... '

There was a silence but he knew that they heard him. They started to go towards the ER, and no one stop them


End file.
